


The Last Minute

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Aromantic, Aromantic Character, Aromantic Derek "Hobbie" Klivian, February Ficlet Challenge, February Ficlet Challenge 2020, I call this the derpy werewolf au, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, Queerplatonic Wes&Hobbie, Wes and Hobbie are both aroallo, aromantic Wes Janson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Being a struggling college studentanda werewolf is hard, but luckily Hobbie has Wes to watch his back.
Relationships: Wes Janson & Derek "Hobbie" Klivian
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624723
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	The Last Minute

**Author's Note:**

> For February Ficlet Challenge prompt "Vampire/Werewolf AU."

"Dammit!" Hobbie mutters as he comes stumbling into the dorm room.

Wes glances down from where he's perched on his bunk with a textbook. "Bad day?"

Hobbie growls - a low, frustrated sound that's surprisingly similar to what he'll be making in his wolf form in a few hours. He doesn't even look up as he dumps his bookbag on the futon and starts arranging things on his desk.

"I have a paper due tomorrow. Fuck, I thought it was the day after and I'd have time to put the finishing touches on it. But no. And I don't have much time to work on it because of the full moon."

Wes closes his book and swings down from the bed. "Hobbie." He puts his hands on his partner's shoulders and feels them slump beneath him. "Darling, try and stay calm. You have a few hours yet. Get down what you can, and I can proofread it for you when you wolf out."

Hobbie groans, his shoulders vibrating with it. "I wish I could ask for an extension, but all the professors agree wolves don't get special treatment. And it's my fault for procrastinating anyway."

Wes bumps his forehead against the back of Hobbie's neck. "And focusing on the negative won't help. Sit down and get working. Do you want me to make you something to eat?"

Hobbie sighs. "Yeah. Thanks." He eases out of Wes's hold and opens his laptop. The aromantic pride decals on it that match Wes's own catch his eye and make him smile a little as they always do. Hobbie glances over his shoulder. "You take such good care of me. People with actual boyfriends couldn't ask better."

Wes sticks out his tongue. "Romance is for the birds." As he moves toward the mini fridge, he touches the tiny bump under his shirt, warm metal against his chest. Half of a child's "best friends forever" necklace, Hobbie wearing its partner. It had been Wes's idea when they established their queerplatonic relationship - half a joke, half a solid reminder of how much they really mean to each other.

For the next few hours, Wes showers Hobbie with everything he needs. He makes macaroni and serves it to him at his desk, provides a new can of soda every time his is empty, answers every question about what word he should use as best he can, and generally tries to offer a calming presence.

Then, it's time.

"Fuck," Hobbie grunts, doubling over in his chair. "Dammit, I'm not finished!"

Wes doesn't have time to reply before Hobbie is levering himself out of the chair, stripping off his clothes and tossing them this way and that. (Wes knows the transformation process isn't the most pleasant, but part of him enjoys this part. They may not be in love, but that doesn't mean they don't appreciate each other's bodies.)

"It's all right," Wes murmurs, keeping his distance. Hobbie has had this transformation many, many times, but he knows it still makes him uncomfortable, and he appreciates reassurance from his partner.

A moment later, there's a sort of flash, and then where a human man once stood is an animal. Hobbie's wolf form is lovely: tall and slender with fur just a shade paler than his blonde hair. When the process is finished, Hobbie looks up at Wes with deep, intelligent eyes that always make Wes roll his eyes at the concept of the feral, out-of-control werewolf.

With a whine, Hobbie leans up on his desk chair with one leg and extends the other over his keyboard, hesitantly attempted to peck at the keys with one toe.

Wes winces in sympathy. "Yeah, I really don't think that's going to work. Here." He comes over, scratching Hobbie's head lightly as he picks up the laptop. "Let me check over what you've got so far. I bet you're nearly done. And then in the morning, you can put on the finishing touches."

He crosses to the futon, moves aside Hobbie's things, and plops down on the end, resting the laptop on one knee. He grins at Hobbie and pats the other. "Up, boy."

Hobbie growls at the tease but does, hopping up beside him and curling up with his head on Wes's knee.

"Good boy," Wes murmurs, genuinely fond. He strokes his partner's fur as he pages to the top of the paper. "It's a pity you can't talk like this, or you could just dictate the rest to me."

Hobbie huffs a sigh.

"I know it sucks." Wes scratches an ear, smiling warmly when Hobbie leans into it, pleased. "But we're doing our best here. We'll get it done and turned in on time, and your professor will never know the difference. You know I'm always gonna take care of you."

Hobbie leans back and licks Wes's cheek, making him giggle, then settles back down against him, letting out a pleased rumble.

"Love you too, Hobbs," Wes murmurs as he begins to read.


End file.
